


even the images of the chaldeans

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Triple Drabble, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Salome thinks Bedivere is beautiful.
Relationships: Salome | Berserker/Bedivere | Saber
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	even the images of the chaldeans

Salome loves the saints and the prophets, but she also loves those who dedicate themselves to the Son of Man. Even if they aren’t Jokanaan, even if they aren’t canonized, they are beautiful, so very beautiful.

“I know in other timelines I became a monk,” Bedivere says, folding his hands in his lap, “but I’m afraid that ‘I’ never did. I’m sorry to disappoint you.”

She giggles, light and girlish. “That’s fine, that’s fine! Because you still love Him so, and that makes me love you even more.”

Bedivere is beautiful. His arm glimmers like moonlight. His hair is like the purest snow. Salome never saw snow until she came to Chaldea, and now she craves the feeling of it on her bare skin. If she touches his hair, will it feel like that?

“Ah…” He hesitates, then. How cute. Jokanaan never hesitated with his words, so she could never kiss them off his lips, even if he would have suffered her to kiss his mouth. She wonders what they would have tasted like.

Bedivere’s words taste sweet. His mouth parts in surprise and she tastes that, too. She strokes his cheek, leans her chest into his.

Salome sees Bedivere’s gaze dart above her head a second before she’s being picked up by the back of her neck like a misbehaving cat. She kicks out, flailing wildly but failing to escape.

“That’s enough of that.” The Artoria with the spiky armor tosses Salome over her shoulder. “Bedivere. Your kindness is a virtue, but you shouldn’t let people walk all over you like that.”

“I’m sorry, my lord. Thank you.” He bows his head. “I’m afraid I can’t return your affection. Take care, Salome.”

She bites Artoria’s shoulder and she doesn’t even flinch. This is why kings are just the worst.


End file.
